Tan cerca y tan lejos
by chazz x alexis
Summary: sly empieza a acercarse cada vez mas a yusei fudo , y desea con su vida conquistarlo pero no puede por su timidez


*****tan cerca y tan lejos ****

nota del autor: un fic de sly x yusei , por que personalemente me parece muy tierna esta pareja , y perdon si es pedofilia yaoi pero ahora que lo se no hise ninguno…lo siento tanto…es que XD siento que se me ira a complicar un poquito..saven es que me encanta sly , es mi personaje favorito y yusei tambien lo es …y me gustaria tanto haser un fic de yusei x chazz , pero ambos pertenecen en distintas sagas, en otras palabras ***IMPOSIBLE***…bien no los aburrire mas y disfruten de este fic. :33

Sly estaba sentado al igual que todos sus compañeros de clases , obserbando al profesor, pero hase dias atrás el peligris perfecto de la clase estaba raro , ya no vestia tan prolijamente como siempre solia haser , sus notas havian bajado, he incluso para el chico todo esto que estaba viviendo era completamente nuevo …obviamente que amaba los duelos al igual que todos alli ,pero el mientras el profesor dava las clases , a escondidas devajo de su banco, estaba escribiendo un corazon , sin que el profesor se diese cuenta

No entendia ni el mismo el por que lo hacia solo lo dibujo ,y ese dibujo era a causa de una persona ..a la que hase varios dias sentia en su corazon , pero a la vez el no queria pues no era un amor de adolecente porque ya que el no lo era si no un niño aun pero que mas dava esa persona esta no solo en el dibujo que el hiso si no tambien dentro suyo..,

++++++Termina el horario a clases++++++

otra vez solitario ya que después de todo el es hasi , el no era como los otros niños de su escuela , que esperaban a sus padres en la salida del colegio , no el no era hasi , pero hoy su vida cambiaria por completo…

cuando el pequeño peligris iva rumbo a su casa , su mayor sorpresa , se encontraba llamandolo a el por su nombre-…

-Hola Sly….dijo el adulto pelinegro con mechones en forma de rayas de color rubio….

el peligris volteo hacia atrás , aunque en realidad al esucharlo el savia que era el , quien le saca el sueño por las noches , quien tiene celos ,por verlo con ruka o en especial con aki , he incluso con jack…que solo es su mejor amigo….quien mas podia ser otro que Yusei Fudo el rey de los duelistas…su mayor amor .

el niño timidamente y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo contesto:h-hola yusei…o/o…

Yusei: Sly una pregunta saves por casualidad si has visto a ruka o rua?...le pregunto al niño con la misma seriedad de siempre.

Sly: no…contesto friamente como suele haser , es que el no tiene tal conversación tan larga , jamas lo tubo,,y eso iba a ser un gran impedimento para conquistar a su yusei –sama…por la tal lejania con el.

el muchacho moreno siguió preguntandole y dirigiendole mas la mirada a el , y esto era algo que a Sly lo ponia muy nervioso ,pero eso si …el estaba muy feliz en el fondo , pues alli estaba su verdadero amor , pues lo que sentia sly no era en bano o un sentimiento frágil facil de romper , no. el lo era y mucho…solo que por su frialdad y timidez no seria facil poder salir o quizas empezar una amistad con el….pero ni siquiera eso

Yusei: akiza la has visto?...desia el chico gachandose para quedar en la misma altura que el niño peligris….el pequeño se sonrojo ante tal acto diminuto del adolecente que mas amaba , pero por otro lado tambien se sentia celoso , pues por que pregunta por Rua o por Ruka? o por Akiza?...ya nomas faltaba que pregunte por jack y el niño simplemente enloquese de celos …XD..

-saves no me he olvidado ni de ti ni de tu carta….le menciono el moreno al niño y acercando mas su rostro a la de el y somando hasi en sus labios una hermosa sonriza .

Sly no savia que desir , no le salian bien las palabras , era como si tartamudeaba y queria desirle algo a el.y esta de mas desir que estaba muy rojo por tener en frente el chico de sus sueños,

-Grasias…dijo el adulto parandose nuevamente pero con la mirada firme al niño ,

el pequeño no supo que desir pero se le puede desir que al fin le salio la palabra justa pero muy nervioso y con sus palpitaciones muy altas dijo: de-n-nada…dijo el pequeño y recordando, ese duelo que tubo yusei con el director , como olvidar ese momento si desde ese momento hasta el dia de hoy no ha podido olvidarlo…olvidar esa sonriza que le dio , esa amavilidad que el tenia esa bondad , que ahora justamente le estaba hablando nuevamente.

-Sly te gustaria dar un paseo con migo?...desia muy pasifico yusei con una pequeña sonriza y llebando sus manos a la nuca.

el peligris no lo podia creer , realmente estaba soñando? pasear con el? que mas podria pedirle a la vida …a continuación sus ojos color violeta resplandecen como nunca y casi emosionado el niño le contesta-si…

Yusei: muy bien amigo hay muchas cosas que devo preguntarte con respecto a tus cartas…espero no molestar…desia rumbo a caminar junto con el pequeño peligris ojos lilas que cada vez sus ojos se hasian mas resplandecientes

******* en la heladería*******

Yusei después de una larga caminata con el pequeño , desidieron tomar helados para poder resfrescarse un poco , por que la d-well devia arreglarla aun, por eso no fueron en moto…pero al pequeño no le molestaba , al contrario , todo lo que venia de yusei era vienvenido…en fin mientras tanto ellos estaban alli sentados tomando helados .

el pequeño era muy timido y sentia la necesidad de desirle al menos grasias o algo pues con el adolecente aun no havia tenido una conversación de confianza , pues no pasava de un no o un si …pero el tenia la necesidad de agradeserle al menos al amor de su vida el momento mas lindo que el havia tenido en toda su vida …

-g-grasias-yyy—yusei….desia con la cabeza cabizbaja para poder ocultar su sonrojo y con su corazon muy latiente mas que nunca , pues le salio del alma desirle a su principe azul ese "grasias" …por que nesesitaba desirselo …su corazon se lo exigia

-no tines por que agradecerme pequeño ademas para eso estamos los amigos…desia el joven regalandole otra vez una sonriza y a continuación acariciando su cabello..

Sly se empezo a tranquilizar con sus carisias , pues en realidad yusei lo hacia exitar…para ser un niño de 10 años no se estaba exitando nada mal…pues era todo muy disimulo hacia el moreno de ojos azules. para que el no se dea cuenta de ello.

******suena el celular de yusei******

-oh¡ lo siento Sly..devo leer este mensaje…desia hacia el niño pues ese telefono havia interrumpido la conversación tan afectiba con el niño..

*MENSAJE: hola yusei puedes llevarme mi netbook a mi casa a las 12:30 pm?-mensaje de crow enviado a las 8:30..

Yusei luego d leer el mensaje nuevamente se dirije a la mirada de sly y este le pregunta a continuación..- sly , te gustaria hir esta noche a mi casa?...preguntaba yusei como siempre amable al niño , pues con nadie el era tan amable y no siempre suele darle constantemente una agradable sonriza a alguien…

-Claro yusei…desia el peligris un poco mas calmo pues ahora el pequeño estaba muy enamorado, eso se devia un poco a su tranquilidad.y la confianza que el moreno le ofrecio.

***en la casa de yusei*****

ellos havian llegado a la pequeña casa que tenia yusei a continuación el adolecente busca la netbook de su amigo para devolversela mas tarde y tenerla preparada.

luego después de encontrar la netbook yusei se empezo a sentar en un gran sofa que el tenia . Sly aun estaba parado desde que llego a su casa pues estaba mas que conmovido por la actitud tan amable que tubo yusei de ofreserlehir a su casa..y no se trataba de culquier persona si no del amor de su vida. el jamas penso que alguna vez podria ocurrir este momento ,pero al fin paso.

Yusei luego se dirige a la mirada cabizbaja del pequeño pensatibo y este aun sentado dice::

-ven sly sientate aquí a mi lado…le menciono luego a sly ,pues devia ser amable con las personas que trae a su casa.

-ah-si…dijo el pequeño despertando de sus pensamientos y dirigiendose a la derecha del joven.

-hay algo que me he dado cuenta desde que te vi hoy. dijo el adolecente mirando a quien su derecha tenia al niño.

-aah?que?...desia muy nervioso el pequeño pues se nota que aun no conosia bien a yusei.

-no tengas miedo sly . solo dejate llebar por tus sentimentos…desia luego de acarisiar su cabello con mucha ternura y cariño casi como acarisiar aun gatito….pero sin que yusei se diera cuenta de esto estaba estimulando cada vez un poco mas al niño ,y sly en base a esta carisia tubo un impulso imprevisto por el joven adolecente , pero sly no podia desaprobechar esta oportunidad , si no lo hacia ahora no lo hiba haser nunca mas entonces el al escuchar esto y luego de recibir tan calida carisia sly se sienta arriba de yusei y rapidamente acerca sus labios con los de el y sentir ese aliento que lo quemaba y lo hacia entrar en una llama en su corazon , y finalmente lo besa inexperto o no pero lo besa.

a continuación el peligris aleja sus labios de los de el , volviendo a su postura derecha y algo sonrojado dice

-esto es lo que siento por ti yusei…desia timidamente y algo arrepentido pues , temia de que quizas yusei pudiese enojarse para siempre y no querer verle mas la cara, por eso a continuación de esto y aun sus piernas rodeando la cintura del adolecente , dice….-lo siento…luego de tener la mirada cabizbaja.

yusei tenia la mente en blanco , es la primiera vez que le pasa eso. por que el siempre fue savio , pero esto fue algo muy inesperado para el joven , pero tenia que reconoser , que al frente suyo , estaba la persona que sentia cosas fuertes desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero con el asunto del torno y de las motos , duelos , etc, no tubo tiempo para poder conquistar al pequeño , pero devia reconoser , que este podia ser el momento para confesarselo.

-Yusei:no te preocupes pequeño, no tienes que sentirte mal por esto…desia a continuación de acarisiar sus cabellos de una forma aun mas cariñosa…como de una pareja…- Sly, yo tambien te amo….dijo el chico llebando sus ojos a los de el , ,y sentir su calido aliento , se notaba que realmente el amor de sly era puro y sincero por eso lo empezo a besar de una forma muy suabe para hasi enseñarle como besar llebandolo con sus labios, por que se Sly , era muy inesperto , aun que aun hasi a yusei le encantaban los besos de el y sly tambien les gustaba los besos que le dava yusei..

el tono del beso , iba siendo aun mas acelerado , y por eso sly empezo a besar su cuello , rapidamente aprendio a besar…bueno no esta tan mal para ser la primera vez no?..

Yusei se sentia muy placido con el por que cada noche soñaba con tener a su amado peligris ojos lila de este modo..por ue el amor que tenia por el jamas lo habia sentido en la vida ni si quiera con aki , que realmente reconose que es bella pero no la ama solo la ve como una amiga…pero sly lo era todo para el , y se juro a el mismo , de que a partir de ahora le dedicara el tiempo necesario a su nuevo amor…

sly luego del apasionante beso en el cuello del moreno de ojos azules empieza posar su mano en el hombro de yusei y hasiendo un desplase en su rompa queriendo hasi sacarle la jacketa azul con rayas negras y pompones naranjas…le fascinaba como se bestia el

Yusei lo estubo ayudando mas bien le estaba enseñando como devia sacarsela posando su mano en la de el…

sly le gustaba cada carisia cada movimiento romantico que el ojos de mar le estaba regalando a cada segundo….finalmente cuando le saco la jacketa con ayuda del adolecente sly timidamente y algo sonrojado sube un poco su musculosa negra y posando sus manos pequeñas en ese hermoso abdomen que el moreno tenia…se notaba que era un muchacho con muchos musculos ademas de guapo

a yusei tambien le encantaba los tactos del pequeño pues sus manos eran muy suaves y calidas…y a causa de esto yusei empieza a cerrar sus ojos color mar ya resplandecidos por este momento y empieza a tomar al pequeño y recostarlo en el sofa quedando yusei encima de el , lo mejor posible para no aplastarlo.o herirlo.

yusei: sly te amo…le mencionava el ojos mar al peligris que serraba sus ojos lilas de excitación y deseaba haser el amor con el , a el no le importaba si el era mas grande que el , o si es novio de aki , o de ruka o del mismisimo jack …que importaba , ellos no estaban alli, solo el y yusei , que mas podia importarle a el por eso el como respuesta le dice a su primer amor…-yo tambien te amo yusei…desia el muchacho acercando el cuerpo de yusei al suyo.

-sly¡ despierta niño¡…desia el profesor muy molesto por la actitud de sly quedarse dormido en clases .a continuación de ver un dibujo de un corazon hecho por el , por que lo habia dibujado en su cuaderno prácticamente.

-uh?-qu-que?...desia el pequeño despertando de su excitante y apasionado sueño con yusei…se sintio luego de dos segundos después frustrado por que solo fue un simple sueño ,

-venga a mi oficina jovencito ahora…dijo muy furioso el director retandolo al peligris/obscuro

cuando estaba en la oficina del director devatieron su castigo pero sly no dijo nada pues estaba muy pensatibo en su sueño que tubo con yusei pero a la vez tan frustrado y desilucionado de que tan solo fue eso un sueño , nada mas

-y bien prometeme que esta ecsena no volvera a pasar¡..desia el directr enfocando la mirada hacia sly

-se lo prometo…desia el niño cabizbaja aun pero escuchando solo lo ultimo ue el director menciono.

a continuación sly se dirige nuevamente a su respectibo asiento para estudiar…

******EN LA CASA DE YUSEI******

-crow: hey yusei despierta¡…desia el pelinaranja golpenado la puerta de la casa de yusei , algo cansado ya por que yusei no se habia despertado , balla era la primera vez ue yusei se queda dormido hasta ahora…

el moreno luego de tener el sueño mas maravilloso que pudo tener con sly …por que desde que lo vio hasta ahora siente una energia muy fuerte cada vez que se lo cruza o le habla…tenia que admitir que reconoser que yusei se estaba empezando a enamorar cada vez un poco mas ..pero el savia perfectamente que era un niño, y no podia realizar tal sueño de tener una vida junto a el a causa de su diminuta edad ..pero tenia pensado en algun futuro lejano cuando sea mas grande confesarle sus sentimientos mas profundos …yusei savia que ese sentimiento era el amor verdadero , por que fue y sera siempre el primro…por ahora el devia concentrarse en el torneo , en la d-well y de sus planes en los duelos

Luego yusei rapidamente se lebanta y ba a abrirle a su amigo que estaba esperando hase una hora aproximadamente…

FIN?(…)

muchas grasias por leer este fic , ^^ en realidad el final lo he creado a corde del titulo ue recivio , este fic , espero que no me maten por el final o.o…..en fin como dije al principio amo a yusei y a sly , y la pareja tambien por que jack es muy agrecibo con el y no me gusta la forma que lo trata a mi yusei ….no estoy diciendo de ue sly es un santo¡ recuerden que le robo a yuseila carta , hasi que tampoco es la gloria , pero se ven tan lindos juntos :3333…

bien mis lectres espero que dejen muchos comentarios y posiblemente este fic tenga un final definitibo bye los quiero


End file.
